Queen Bee - Chapter 2
by TerrifyingDevilDucks
Summary: Chapter 2 of Queen Bee


We arrive at school at 8:15 five minutes to the bell. I can't help but notice the boys with their mouths hanging open in shock and groups of girls giving me and izzy dirty looks. I know Isabel is beautiful but I've had my share of boyfriends to know I'm not the ugliest butterfly out there. As we head towards the garden to meet our friends we see Magnus and Alec standing buy the fountain making out. Magnus has his golden blazer thrown open to reveal his blue shirt that says in fluro orange text 'I LIKE BIG CATS' over his natural shimmery purple pants. Alec on the other hand has dark wash jeans with one of his 'nice sweaters' that consists of not so many holes as his other ones. "Magnus we know you two love each other but you could at least spare our eyes and take it to the class rooms or locker rooms" I say as they both spin around, Alec turns as red as my hair, Magnus answers very confident after we caught him in action with his lover "What's the point of that if there is all this space to do it in?" Magnus says while razing an eyebrow (I don't know how people can do that I have been practicing for years and can't lift one eyebrow with out the other) Me and izzy laugh as I yell "GOTTA LOVE YOU MAGNUS" as we leave with the love birds following.

We find the rest of the crew in the garden Maia and Jordan are softly whispering to each other while izzy, Alec and Magnus walked over to Aline and Helen while I walk over to Simon.

Me and Simon were talking about our vacation when a football flies between us, I follow the football to where the ball lands at a group of boys feet. I throw the ball back to the person that almost hit me in the head. I look at the person that threw the ball to find the one and only Jace Herodale. From my artist prospective he looked like an angel his hair was to used to perfection but giving the look of just getting out of bed, his eyes as bright gold that would make you melt on the spot with brown flecks in them and his body caved to perfection with a white shirt on you could see his toned abs with a hint of a scar "Like what you see Red" Jace's arrogant voice says snapping me out of my image of him. Jace's voice reminds me why I didn't go out with him in the first place reason 1 He is so up himself he has his head up his ass. 2 He has a habit of calling me nicknames that insult my hair or height and his favourites are Red ,Carrot and Shortcake. And interrupts my thoughts while yelling at Jace "As my Brother you cannot hurt or flirt with my best friend unless she likes you and Clary dose not like you so run along" and there is 3 I have known him ever since izzy and her family moved in next door in my first year at primary school. Me and izzy hit it off the first time we saw each other her in a pink tutu and me in my gamer tee and jeans (let's say izzy changed me A LOT ) And Jon and Sebastian got on with Alec and Jace. Jace and me on the other hand didn't like each other from the second he threw my teddy bear in the mud in our back yard and the grunge still lives on. I finally come out off my little flash back and see a flash of gold come towards me and next I feel a presents behind me and a warm breath tickles my ear as he says "Do you like me Red? Because I sure like you". I feel a warm touch up my arm I shutter my body lost control as I replied " N no I don't like you Jace" I stutter (I never stutter what is he doing to me ) "Are you sure because I can make you "Jace whispers closer to my ear as his hands travel to my hips as my breath hitches he let's go and steps away and walks down the hall like nothing happened just as the bell rings and I am clearing my mind I smirk knowing what he was doing and knowing that two can play that game. Bring it on Jace. Your about to fall fast and hard.

Jace

What was I doing I didn't know what I was doing all I knew was how hot she looked in them jeans and leather jacket I didn't know Carrot could look so hot . What was I thinking did I just call Red hot. What's wrong with me. To clear my head I walked over to Kalie she was hookup time, when ever I needed it we were never a thing even though she was very clingy and that's only one annoying thing she dose. "Jacey did you miss me" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck with her heels on she was a couple centimetres of my height but I was nearly 6'5 "No I didn't i just needed to get my mind off some thing" she pouted probably thinking she looked cute but she looked like an octopus "awhh because I missed you jacey" "oh shut up Kalie" i so bluntly, so I lean forward to stop my mind thinking about her, Red. I thought it would help with Kalie here, but it really didn't at all, just increased my thoughts on how she reacted to me and thought I could have fun with this one. Game on Red.


End file.
